


Apart of the Pack

by LamiasLuck



Series: In Another Life (AUs) [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Monsters, Protectiveness, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: Yancy, a powerful beast among beasts, roams through the forest. He's an unstoppable force, all his prey cower before him in the quick last moments they have before they're ripped apart. Lately he's sent his eyes on one man that's been travelling through the forest everyday. A man cloaked in a red hood.
Relationships: Yancy & Eric Derekson
Series: In Another Life (AUs) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470359
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Apart of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/gifts).



The forest was quiet, it always was. Only the bravest of souls travelled through the Happy Trails forest. Despite the cutesy name, monsters of all kinds roamed amongst the dense trees. If anyone were to travel too far or stray from the path, their souls would be doomed to be the next meal of some bloodthirsty beast. So only the strongest went through, the bravest of the brave. 

Or souls with a chore to complete, apparently.

Yancy has been watching this guy for awhile now. He wore a red hood that covered most of his body, but Yancy could tell that he was one of those frail types. He constantly looked over his shoulder and kept a wary eye on the bushes as he passed. Everyday he walked on the path, not daring to stray for even a second. Yancy could smell the fear on him, almost as well as he could smell the food he always carried.

Alongside the red hood, another constant was the basket of pastries and food. He delivered them to the same house everyday. A family member, maybe? Yancy never bothered with the details. What he did bother with was what looked like an easy meal.

For someone like him, his diet mainly consisted of meats, but he wouldn’t mind a bread roll every once and awhile. Besides, if he couldn’t get what was in the basket he could tear that man apart and use his red hood as a napkin. All it took was a rustle of a bush for the man to start cowering.

“W-Who’s there?!” The man panicked. He held his basket close as Yancy stepped closer.

Now in an approachable form, Yancy held up his arms in a passive manner. “Easy there, pipsqueak. I’m just passin’ by.”

The man still seemed apprehensive. Even in the daytime this forest was dangerous, so he kept his guard up. He looked around for any other signs of life. As far as he could see, it was just him and this stranger.

“What’s someone like youse doing ‘ere? This place is pretty dangerous, y’know?” Yancy got a better look at the man’s face as he stared petrified. Round glasses framed his face, with quirked up eyebrows and a slightly quivering lip to add onto his defenseless attitude. It delighted Yancy to see such an easy target. 

“I’m, um, I-I’m giving some f-food to my - to my dad.” The man shrunk further into himself as Yancy looked him up and down, eyes focusing on his food basket. “Wh-What are you doing here…?”

Yancy pressed his lips together. “I’m one of ‘em monster hunters,” he lied, “Just checkin’ to make sure everything’s alright ‘ere. The name’s Yancy.” 

Instantly, the man relaxed at his claim. Not entirely relaxed, but relaxed enough that Yancy doesn’t have to worry about him running away soon. Eyes blinded by panic missed Yancy’s oddly strong and clawed nails, and his abnormally sharpened toothy smile. 

“I’m Eric,” he muttered. Yancy’s roughed up appearance put him on edge, but he assumed he was coming out of a scuffle of some sorts.

Yancy nodded softly, repeating the name under his breath. “Well then, Eric, youse should pick up the pace there. Youse don’t know what could be lurking ‘round.” He looked at the basket, then at Eric’s face. He was alright looking for a human, though he needed more meat on his bones. 

“I try… t-try to be careful.”

“Why don’t I walk youse to ya destination? It’d be safer.” He could wait for his meal. If he killed Eric now then that destroyed his chances of getting more baked goods in the future. 

Eric chewed on his lip as he contemplated. He fidgeted with the basket’s handle, and Yancy noticed a yellow handkerchief tied around it. There was still a bit to travel after this. If a monster hunter was here then that could mean there are more monsters about, so he nodded his head.

Their walk was relatively peaceful. Yancy learned that Eric owned a bakery in the nearby town and had to deliver his father fresh goods everyday after he closed up shop. That last fact sounded odd to Yancy, a bit controlling, but he assumed Eric was taking care of his father. Another defenseless person then. Today was really shaping up for him.

In a safe part of the forest, next to another town, was a small lodge house. Eric turned to Yancy.

“Um… Th-Thank you,” he said, smiling shakely at the other. “I-I don’t have any - any money to g-give… ‘M sorry.”

“That’s alright, pipsqueak.” Yancy smiled back, though it was naturally more dangerous. He pointed at the basket. “Say, why don’t youse give me some bread and we’ll call it even.”

Eric flinched as he made his offer, a newfound fear present in his eyes. “I… I’m n-not sure…”

“Why’s that?” Yancy asked with a frown.

Eric looked at Yancy, then to the basket, then finally at the house. He was unaware as Yancy clenched his fists and snarled his teeth slightly. He had something else to be afraid of. “These are for my dad. I-I shouldn’t - he-he’ll be mad.”

“Your dad won’t miss one piece. I’m really hungry from all the…” Yancy shifted in place, “monster huntin’, y’know?” 

The way Eric furrowed his brows and shivered made Yancy pity him. It was almost enough to make reconsider killing him. Much to his delight, Eric rummaged through his basket and pulled out a sweet bun. A bit small, but it was something. It was enough to satisfy Yancy.

There was an unspoken off promise that they’ll meet again. Eric was relieved that there was someone that could help him, he doesn’t see many people travel through here after all. Yancy hasn’t spent this much time with a human without tearing them to shreds, he was downright curious of how long this could go.

“Until next time, pipsqueak.”

The next day Eric came by the usual path. However, Yancy could tell this time was different. Eric was off, he could smell it and he could notice a limp Eric poorly tried to hide. 

He went up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. “Youse alright?” 

Eric screamed and turned around, causing Yancy to flinch back. Once he saw who it was he calmed down slightly and tried to regain his breath. 

“Uh… I’m sorry?”

“N-No, no, it - it’s fine,” Eric reassured, more so to himself than Yancy. “Everything’s fine.”

“Ya sure ‘bout that? Looks like youse saw a ghost or somethin’.” In this forest he could have very well have, actually. “Lemme walk wit’ youse again.” Eric simply nodded his head and continued his path. His gaze was cast downwards. Yancy could feel the unease radiating off him, so they both kept quiet for some time. When Yancy spoke again, he bit his tongue and held off on the question plaguing his mind.

_ ‘What happened to youse?’ _

“Youse make good bread, I really liked the thing ya gave me.”

Eric lit up slightly at the comment, a small smile present underneath his hood. “Really…? Th-That’s good.”

“Youse got a lot of customers, then?” If he had the money and a good reputation he’d definitely be at the bakery everyday. The sweet bun he got was heavenly. Why, he’d kill to have another! And he just might, but he was holding off on that.

“Yeah, p-people seem to - to like my stuff… I think, at-at least.”

“I’m surprised there’s any left for ya pops.”

Immediately Eric’s expression fell at that comment. Yancy blinked in surprise as he hunched his shoulders and shivered slightly. “I… I make fresh s-stuff for him. He doesn’t - doesn’t like t-the bread th-that’s leftover.”

Yancy didn’t comment on that, only nodding and continuing their path. What Eric said left a suspicious feeling in his chest, but he’s only talked to this guy twice, best not to invade too much. Soon after, they arrived at the lodge house and Eric turned to Yancy, and expression of guilt apparent.

“I-I can’t, um, I can’t give you bread today,” he admitted. “My… dad doesn’t like it - h-he thought I a-ate his stuff.” 

Yancy raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. “Youse didn’t eat it though? Tell ‘im that youse gave it to someone.”

“I did… he didn’t - he d-didn’t believe me.” He looked down and fiddled with his handkerchief. Then he looked back at Yancy with a shaky smile. “I-I can make you extra bread tomorrow, I-I swear!”

Yancy huffed, though he couldn’t bare any real malice at the other. “Alright, but youse better promise me.”

“I promise.”

There was a bad taste in Yancy’s mouth as he saw Eric enter the house. If he was any closer with him, he’d wouldn’t let him in that house, but he was he to say what he can or can’t do? He ignored any instincts bothering him and kept quiet. Eric was a nervous guy anyways, maybe he was worrying for nothing. 

Oddly enough, he wanted to see him again, and not just for the bread rolls. Curiosity was a dangerous thing for a monster.

Time and time again, Yancy met up with Eric as he walked the path. The next time they saw each other, Eric was faring better and didn’t have a major limp. Yancy assumed that was an accident that he got injured that day.

Except that it wasn’t.

It was sporadic, but some days Eric would be more nervous and hesitant. Zoning out, scared, easily surprised. Spending every day with the guy made Yancy notice quick. However, he felt as though he shouldn’t intrude, he doesn’t know him that well after all. So he settled with what they had, bread rolls and nice talks about their lives. Or what Yancy made up about his, he can’t really say what he actually was now could he?

“Y-You really k-killed those monsters?” Eric asked awestruck. 

A fearsome shadow creature cloaked in red and blue, form cracking with a desire for vengeance and pain, and hulking minotaur deceivingly chipper and colourful. 

“Yeah, they’s put up a tough fight, but I got ‘em in the end.”

Yancy had a lovely dinner with them last night. If anything, their meal gave them a bit of a struggle, but that made for a fun chase and a satisfying resolution. 

Today Eric was in a rush. Their pace was hurried though Eric never explained why it needed to be. Yancy told his fairytales right up until the last minute, but eventually they stood before that same old house. Eric looked at his father’s house for a moment, pressing his lips together in a tight line. He hesitated much more lately, he couldn’t help it. Snapping out of his thoughts, he reached in his basket and pulled out a freshly baked loaf of bread.

Yancy eagerly took the food, but also cast a concerned look to his friend. “Youse gonna be alright, pipsqueak?”

There were words stuck on Eric’s tongue. He could say so much, but he stopped himself. “It… i-it’s nothing! I-I’m getting kinda… kinda sick!” It didn’t look like Yancy believed his fake cough. Still, he stuck with his explanation, silently cursing his cowardice. “I-I’ll see you around.”

He didn’t give Yancy the chance to say goodbye and left quickly. That same bad feeling was present as Yancy watched him enter the house. He has never met his father, and Eric barely talked about him, so he was in the dark. It was too late to get Eric now, so he was going to talk about his strange behaviour tomorrow.

As walked back the trail, dead set on going back to his cave and enjoying his food. On the path, there was something yellow on the ground. Upon closer inspection, Yancy saw that it was Eric’s handkerchief. 

_ ‘Must’ve fell off,’  _ he thought to himself as he picked up the cloth.  _ ‘I’ll give it to him tomorrow.’  _

Eric didn’t show up the next day.

It made Yancy restless. Why the hell happened to him? He’s dutiful on his task for his father, and he seemed in perfect health yesterday, so it was unlikely that he wasn’t here by his own accord. Something must’ve got him, but Yancy put in a good word to the other monsters not to hurt him. Hell, he ended up sharing his pastries with them, it couldn’t be them. That left him with very few options.

_ ‘His dad… that fucker must’ve done something. I know it.’ _

He gripped Eric’s handkerchief tightly in his hands. 

What started as him stalking another potential victim blossomed into something he couldn’t predict. Friendship. Yancy ended up caring for that shy bastard and now he wants to find him. His handkerchief was the map he needed.

Yancy’s monstrous curse could help him here. More trained canines had the gift of tracking people down by their scent, all they needed was an object close to their target. Yancy was no different. Even if he wasn’t in his wolf form his heightened senses could track down Eric’s trail. It lead him to the outskirts of the forest in a nearby town. A bakery to be exact. 

The town was quiet, night time soon approaching as the sky darkened. Which meant it was near closing time for Eric. Usually he would have went to the forest hours before, but perhaps he was too busy with work. That’s what Yancy hoped at least. Yancy pushed the doors open, a chime above the doorway ringing throughout the shop, still no response. However, he knew Eric was here by his scent. 

“Eric? Youse alright?” He began to make his way towards the kitchen. “Youse dropped your handkerchief so I, uh… asked around and found your bakery.” 

Again, no response. At this point Yancy felt the pit in his stomach punch him in the gut as he stepped closer to the kitchen. As he opened the doors the atmosphere was off. The air was hot from the ovens working, and the counters were messy with flour and other ingredients. 

There were still no sight of Eric in the kitchen, but after a quick search he found him. However, Eric was in a state that made his blood boil. Eric was in a heap on the floor, hiding behind a counter and curled up on himself, barely awake and sobbing weakly. 

Quickly, Yancy crouched down. “Holy shit,” he exclaimed, breathless with surprise. “What happened to youse?!” He rolled Eric over on his back and got a good look at him. Sweat matted Eric’s messy hair on his forehead, his breathing was faint and raspy, and tears stained his face. Eric only acknowledged Yancy with a quiet groan and blinked slowly at him. 

“Who did this?” Yancy growled. Eric shook his head and tried to curl in on himself again. Yancy wouldn’t allow that, he cupped Eric’s face and made him look at him. “I’m going to help youse, hold on.” He picked him up bridal style and walked out of the kitchen. There was a sitting booth in the main shop, so he laid him down there. Questions of all sorts where thrown at Eric, but he wasn’t in the right mind to answer.

“I-It was - It was really hot and-and I felt f-funny… th-then I was - I-I was on the floor…” Eric slurred through his words. A broken sob interrupted his train of thought, making him groan and clutch his stomach. “It-It hurts… It h-hurts so much…” he mindlessly whimpered.

The shivering and beaten down sight of his friend made Yancy see red. “Tell me who hurt youse.” His tone was stern and seethed through snarled teeth.

Eric whimpered louder and covered his face at the demand. Eventually, however, he raised his shaky form up and sat somewhat upright. Yancy helped support him as he looked around, but then he froze.

“I-It’s night time…?” He stared out the window like the world was ending. “N-No…” he shook his head, “No, no, no! I’m - I’m late! I… I can’t be - I c-can’t-” He tried to get up. Yancy got up too and was quick enough to catch him as his legs buckled and he collapsed. He’s never heard someone cry harder, unfiltered sobs echoed within the quiet night as Eric shuddered in his arms. 

“I can’t be late, I can’t…! My-My dad, h-he’s gonna - please le-lemme go,” Eric tried to escape Yancy’s hold on him to no avail. He tried to push himself further away from Yancy’s chest, only showing the pure fear clouding his teary eyes. “I can’t - can’t be late, please s-stop. Please… pl-please lemme go…” He didn’t make sense anymore, but Yancy heard all he needed. 

“I can take ya home. Where do youse live?” 

“No, I can’t-”

“Eric, you’re not going back there.” Yancy cut him off, eyes stern as his tone. “If youse want, I can give your pops the bread.” There was immense joy in the fact that he was lying. “You’s going home.”

It took a bit of convincing, but with Yancy’s persistence and Eric’s delirious state, Yancy found out where his friend lived. He carried Eric the whole way and eventually made it to a cozy lodge house in town similar to Eric’s father’s. However, this place felt much safer. 

Eric could barely unlock the door, but eventually Yancy took him to his room. By the time he hit his bed he was out like a light, exhausting himself by crying. Yancy watched as he curled in on himself as he slept. Guard completely down and incredibly frail looking, Yancy could even see the peaks of bruises as his shirt slightly revealed his stomach. An easy target. Yancy found himself hating that fact. He pulled the blankets over Eric’s form and left with a plan in mind.

The night was quiet for Derek. Everything right down to his silent rage. A part of him hoped that Eric died and that was the explanation for him not being here. Death would be a better fate than what he had in store.

A wolf’s howl sounded off in the distance. 

Derek stilled, looking out his window. Any apprehension was quickly shaken off and dismissed, however. There was probably a hunt going on. He continued about his night until there was a strong knock on his door. Immediately, he assumed it was Eric. That boy never missed a day, after all, he wasn’t allowed to.

Slowly, he got up from his chair and went to the door. 

_ ‘What a strong knock Eric has…’ _ Derek shook his head as he scowled.  _ ‘Must be because he’s in a rush.’  _ He looked out the window and saw Eric completely covered in his red hood. He couldn’t even see his face under the fabric.

_ ‘What a hulky form under his hood…’  _ Derek blinked rapidly as he reached for the doorknob. _ ‘The night is playing tricks on my eyes.’ _

“Hey dad, I’ve got your grub,” a strong, steady voice called out to him. Abnormally confident.

_ ‘What a deep voice he has…’  _ The door was opened as he pondered to himself. He stood before the hooded figure with expectancy.  _ ‘Has he got a cold?’ _

Derek gasped as “Eric” unveiled his hood. “You’re not my son?!”

Yancy growled. “Youse don’t deserve the right to call him that.”

Eric had to stay home for the next few days, but luckily Yancy was there to check up on him. 

There was a knock on the door. 

Yancy got up to answer the door and was met with a frantic messenger. 

“Where’s Eric?!” She had widened eyes and was frantic. Yancy had to stop her from actually entering the home in her panic. 

“Calm down,” he snapped, placing firm hands on her shoulders. “Eric’s upstairs resting, I’m taking care of him. What’s goin’ on?”

After a few deep breaths, the woman steadied her voice the best she could and spoke in a fearful tone. “It’s his father, Derek. He was killed,” she sounded remorseful. Instantly, Yancy knew that no one knew how Derek treated Eric. “They say a… a-a  _ werewolf _ did it.”

Yancy expected the crime scene to be found quicker. It wasn’t a pretty one, bloodied and with distant claw marks no other animal could mimic. 

“I’ll break the news to him,” he murmured, managing to muster up a somber attitude. Shortly after the woman left, he huffed to himself and paced in the empty room. Eric was upstairs resting, actually relaxing during his slow physical and mental healing process. This news would complicate this process surely.

Did he regret what he did?

No.

His grim attitude instantly turned the atmosphere cold. Eric put down the book he was reading and stared at him with concern. He wasn’t sure what reaction to expect when he told Eric the news. 

It was silent. Eric’s gaze was distant, staring at nothing in particular. His lips were parted ever so slightly, but no words were muttered. No tears, no frantic reactions. Nothing. His mind buzzed with questions.  _ ‘What am I going to do? What should I do? Is this real?’ _

_ ‘Why am I not sad?’ _

“D-Did… Did they c-catch the-the werewolf?”

Yancy stared at the fear present in Eric’s eyes. He stared at the man that trusted him so much, and he shook his head. “They’s didn’t catch ‘em. Not that I know of.”

“Oh…” Eric brought his knees to his chest and buried his face. Tears began to build up in his eyes as the weight of the situation finally crushed him. “Yancy, wh-what am I gonna - gonna do?”

Eric let Yancy coax him into a gentle embrace. He weakly wrapped his arms around Yancy’s torso as he cried into his shoulder. Never before has Yancy treated someone so carefully, he muttered reassurances as he pet Eric’s head. “It’s alright, you’ll get through this.” He looked at his own hands, the same hands that ripped away someone’s life from their desperate grasps. He could remember the blood, he could remember everything. However, he didn’t feel as though he killed a human. It felt as though he was killing a monster.

“W-What if the were-werewolf f-finds me and… a-and kills me? Or-Or you?!”

“Don’t worry, Eric. I’ll protect youse.” Yancy held the shivering man tighter. He leaned down and buried his head in his shoulder and neck, silently claiming him in a vow in his mind. Other monsters will know to fuck off from this human. “I’ll protect youse.”

Derek will be the last monster to hurt Eric

**Author's Note:**

> This is long wow
> 
> I hope this is decent, I've been working on this for a while. I'm such a slow writer lol, I'll try to post more frequently
> 
> I'm more active on my Tumblr! I post drabbles there sometimes. 
> 
> Tumblr: https://lamiasluck.tumblr.com/


End file.
